


Dress

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Mutual pining Alyanette requested by @specificity/marineedle on tumblr





	Dress

Alya was staring.

Of  _course_  she was staring, how couldn’t she be? Her best friend, her hero,  _and_  her crush- who were all the same person, by the way- was standing right in front of her, modelling the new dress she’d been working on for months now.

Alya couldn’t count the number of times she had to share her homework and notes because Marinette had fallen asleep in class after pulling  _another_  all-nighter working on that dress.

But, well. It was worth it.  _It was so worth it_.

Because here she was now, with Marinette smiling so happily before her, a beautiful blush on her cheeks as she twirled around, breathless, showing how easily the dress flowed with her.

“So, what do you think?” Marinette asked her, stopping her spinning to watch Alya answer.

“You’re beautiful,” Alya said, too quickly, too honestly. Her eyes widened a bit, and her face felt like it was on fire. “I mean-  _it’s_  beautiful. Your dress? Very beautiful. Gorgeous, even.” She looked away, rubbing the back of her head and giving an awkward laugh.

Marinette smiled, but didn’t comment further, and instead changed the subject to the dance being held at the Agreste manor next month.

Relieved, Alya responded with cheer, and felt a pang when she thought of who Marinette would be going with.

* * *

 

“Come _on_ , Als, let’s  _go!”_  Marinette groaned, tugging on Alya’s arm to make her go faster.

“Girl, your house is literally right next to the school, why’re we rushing so much?” Alya asked, but let Marinette speed them up nonetheless. She’d been acting kind of weird the past week or so, but this had to be the strangest thing yet. Marinette was  _never_  in a rush to get home from school.

“Because! We! Have! To!” Each word was emphasized with a tug, until they popped in through the bakery door and Alya barely got off a hello to the Dupain-Chengs before getting pulled up the stairs.

“Alright, alright! I thought you didn’t have your super strength out of costume,” Alya muttered, rubbing her arm. “I hope this is worth you pulling my arm out of socket.”

“Well, that’s up to you!” she said, and released Alya’s arm as she sifted through her closet for something. She didn’t even have time to peek around Marinette’s form before her best friend twirled around to face her, holding up a soft yellow dress that Alya had never seen before.

In the silence, Marinette worried her lip and shifted restlessly from one foot to another, until it was too much, and she asked, “Do you like it?”

“I... I love it, but why...?” Alya shook her head a little, awestruck at the dress before her.

“The dance is tomorrow,” Marinette started, looking down at her feet as a blush began to spread over her cheeks. “I thought, maybe, we could go together?”

She tried to answer, she really did but no words would come out. It was safe to say that Marinette had done the impossible- she’d struck Alya speechless. So in the wake of it, Alya rushed forward, and pulled Marinette (and the dress) into a great hug.

Marinette squeezed back, tucking her head into the crook of Alya’s neck the way she’d done so many times in the past. It always sent a thrill through her, but this time it felt like something more, and finally,  _finally_ , Alya spoke.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
